kagome's thoughts my heart belongs to you
by animefun725
Summary: (section 3 is up!) these are kagome's thoughts mostly about how she felt about the half demon inuyasha. how no matter what or who inuyasha choose the love kagome have for him would never change. forever and always. CHECK IT OUT! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. just wish that you would love me too!

Hi people this is a SAD poem written by Kagome, and what how she felt and  
Inuyasha. How much she loved him. But knowing that he still loves Kikyo,  
really broke her heart. Ops I have all ready said too much. You need to  
find out the rest your self!  
  
Longing, I am waiting for your touch  
Waiting, to hear I love you so much  
Knowing, that those words will never fall from your lips  
Quivering, I'm swept away by your tender kiss  
Aching, my heart is for you  
Searching, my soul for a clue  
Wondering, could this be for real  
Wanting, to know how you feel  
Screaming, my mind filled with emotions  
Yearning, for your endless devotion  
Giving, everything I possibly can  
Praying, that you'll just take my hand  
Scattered, are the pieces of my heart  
Shattered, as long as we are apart  
Asking, do you know how much I love you  
Wishing, that you would just love me too  
  
Ok that's it for this part. So what do you guys think? Good? bad? Should I  
continue or just remove it it's up to you. So please tell me what you think  
and if you think it's good there will be more coming up on Kagome's  
thoughts ~ my heart belongs to you~ . So please review!!!!! 


	2. i don't think you will ever fully unders...

HI GUYS I HAVE TO UPDATE MY POEM!!! THIS IS ANOTHER POEM THAT BEEN WRITTEN  
BY KAGOME, BECAUSE ALL OF THESE ARE KAGOME'S THOUGHTS. AND THIS AN ANOTHER  
VERY DEPRESSING POEM!!! SAYINGS HOW INUYASHA WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW DO  
KAGOME REALLY FEEL DEEP DOWN INSIDE. HOWEVER IF YOU ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO  
SOME JOYFUL POEM IT'S COMING UP ON THE NEXT SECTION OF MY POETRY ALBUM ON  
KAGOME. OK, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!  
POETRY ALBUM SECTION 2  
I DON'T THINK YOU WILL EVER FULLY UNDERSTAND.  
  
I don't think you will  
ever fully understand  
how you've touched my life  
and made me who I am.  
I don't think you could ever know  
just how truly special you are  
that even on the darkest nights  
you are my brightest star.  
I don't think you will ever fully comprehend  
how you've made my dreams come true  
or how you've opened my heart  
to love and the wonders it can do.  
You've allowed me to experience  
something very hard to find  
unconditional love that exists  
in my body, soul, and mind.  
I don't think you could ever feel  
all the love I have to give  
and I'm sure you'll never realize  
you've been my will to live.  
You are an amazing person  
and without you I don't know where id be.  
Having you in my life  
completes and fulfills every part of me.  
  
So what do you think? Did you enjoy the poem? Will I hope you did!!! So  
should I continue guys? If you really liked it I can make another Inuyasha  
poetry album to pair with this and read both of their thoughts. What do you  
think? Yes, no? I will be waiting for your responds!!!! ^_^  
p.s MERRY CHISTMAS TO ALL!!! HOPE YOU GUYS RECEIVE LOTS OF PRESENTS!!!! 


	3. why? so i love you?

Here it is!!! Third section of my poetry album!!!! The joyful one I promised about!!! No offense but I love this the best so far!!! Will enjoy it!!! (OH IT'S FROM KAGOME . JUST A REMINDER!!! ^_^)  
  
Sometimes at night, when I look to the sky,  
  
I start thinking of you and then ask myself, why?  
  
Why do I love you? I think and smile,  
  
because I know the list could run on for miles.  
  
The whisper of your voice, the warmth of your touch,  
  
so many little things that make me love you so much.  
  
The way you support me, and help with my emotions,  
  
the way that you care and show such devotion.  
  
The way that your kiss, fills me with desire,  
  
and how you hold me with the warmth of a blazing fire.  
  
The way your eyes shine when you look at me,  
  
lost with you forever is were I want to be.  
  
The way that I feel when you're by my side,  
  
a sense of completion and overflowing pride.  
  
The dreams that I dream, that all involve you,  
  
the possibilities I see and the things we can do.  
  
How you finish the puzzle that lies inside my heart,  
  
how that deep in my soul, you are the most important part.  
  
I could go on for days, telling of what I feel,  
  
but all you really must know is my love for you is real.  
  
What do you guys think?????? Which section of the poetry album is your favorite??? 1, 2, or 3???? And would you like an INUYASHA ALBUM as well???? Please respond and tell me!!!! I really want to know what is your opinion!!!! THANKS!!! ^_^ 


End file.
